criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dismember from the Heart
Dismember from the Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot The team arrived in the woodlands of mainland Misty Isle despite Callum's numerous warnings and expressions of disgust. Soon the player and Lydia were called to the scene of a severed arm with no other remains to be found. Despite the severed arm, Dominic was able to identity the victim from her blood as a Misty Isle local named Isabelle Hutchins. They soon suspected hunter Axel Cobrabacker, hermit Gina Ashridge and psychic Yvonne Sterling. Later, a man called to report that he had found a pair of legs in his treehouse. They soon went to the treehouse where they found the victim's legs, as well Cal's childhood friend Dylan Hunter, who told them that they had grew up playing in the treehouse. They also suspected property developer Brooke Carmichael about the murder. Later, they found out that someone was destroying the treehouse, who was found to be Brooke. Soon the team recovered the victim's remains and found enough evidence to arrest mysterious woman, Gina Ashridge for the gruesome murder. The strange woman started wringing her hair and confessed to the crime saying she was told to do it. She explained her belief that she needed to cut someone up and eat them, choosing Isabella as the target. The delusional killer insisted that she was interrupted while committing the crime by distant noises, resulting in her dumping the body parts across the woods. Before the pair could handcuff her, Victoria entered the room and told the duo she believed Gina had schizophrenia and thought jail was not a suitable place for her. In court, Victoria explained the case to Judge Rodriguez and the judge agreed that prison was not the best place for Gina, sentencing her to life in asylum at Edgewater Asylum in Ravenedge. After the case was closed, Lydia told the player that Callum had fled again. They soon talked to Axel, who allowed them to look for clues in his treehouse. They found an old photo of Callum and Dylan by the old treehouse. They went there to find his gear necklace and Callum himself. Callum explained that the reappearance of his best friend frightened him and that he wasn't ready to brave his past on the island. However Lydia comforted him before kissing Callum on the cheek. Meanwhile Victoria asked the player to join her in asking Yvonne Sterling to do a reading on her. After the player retrieved the psychic's cards, Yvonne did the reading for Victoria, which helped the psychic reveal that Victoria would have to make her choice when the time was right. Victoria and the player thanked Yvonne and joined the rest of the team, who were boarding a ship to Misty Isle. Summary Victim *'Isabelle Hutchins' (found dismembered in the woodlands) Murder Weapon *'Handsaw' Killer *'Gina Ashridge' Suspects Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect knows anatomy Appearance *The suspect has ripped clothing *The suspect wears an ascot Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats candies Appearance *The suspect has ripped clothing *The suspect wears an ascot Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats candies Appearance *The suspect has ripped clothing Profile *The suspect eats candies Appearance *The suspect has ripped clothing Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable about plants *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats candies Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer is knowledgeable about plants. *The killer eats candies. *The killer has ripped clothing. *The killer wears an ascot. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woodland River. (Clues: Severed Arm, Bloody Rock, Snapped Tree Branch) *Examine Snapped Tree Branch. (Result: Arrow Insignia) *Examine Arrow Insignia. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Axel Cobrabacker) *Question Axel about the severed arm in the woods. (New Crime Scene: Hunter’s Shack) *Investigate Hunter’s Shack. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Cooled Ashes) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Creepy Figurine; New Suspect: Gina Ashridge) *Confront Gina about the figurine. *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Charm) *Analyze Charm. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Yvonne Sterling) *Question Yvonne about her charm. *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Petals) *Analyze Petals. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgeable about plants) *Analyze Severed Arm. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Treehouse. (Clues: Chest, Folded Blueprints, Legs) *Examine Chest. (Result: Picture of Callum Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Dylan Hunter) *Question Dylan about the legs in his treehouse. *Examine Folded Blueprints. (Result: Ballpoint Pen; New Suspect: Brooke Carmichael) *Interrogate Brooke about being in the treehouse. (Attribute: Brooke knows anatomy) *Analyze Legs. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candies; New Crime Scene: Riverbanks) *Investigate Animal Rug. (Clues: Bloody Arrow, Camcorder) *Examine Bloody Arrow. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Result: Victim’s Blood) *Confront Axel about shooting the victim with an arrow. (Attribute: Axel is knowledgeable about plants and knows anatomy) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (05:00:00; Result: Footage) *Confront Gina about attacking the victim. (Attribute: Gina is knowledgeable about plants, knows anatomy and eats candies) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Brooke destroying the treehouse. (Attribute: Brooke is knowledgeable about plants and eats candies) *Investigate Wooden Panels. (Clues: Damaged Book, Torn Card) *Examine Damaged Book. (Result: Hex Book) *Confront Yvonne about cursing the victim. (Attribute: Yvonne is knowledgeable about plants, knows anatomy and eats candies) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Threatening Card) *Confront Dylan about his threat to the victim. (Attribute: Dylan eats candies) *Investigate Riverbanks. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Foliage) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has ripped clothing) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Bloody Saw) *Examine Bloody Saw. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (1/6). (1 star) To Believe or Not... (1/6) *Speak to Lydia about Callum going missing. *Ask Axel if he knows where Callum is. (Reward: Hunter’s Face) *Investigate Hunter’s Shack. (Clue: Callum’s Wallet) *Examine Callum’s Wallet. (Result: Old Photograph) *Investigate Treehouse. (Clue: Mud Mound) *Examine Mud Mound. (Result: Gear Necklace) *Ask Callum why he left. (Reward: Burger) *See what Victoria wants. *Ask Yvonne about getting a reading. *Investigate Woodland River. (Clue: Purple Bag) *Examine Purple Bag. (Result: Cards) *Return the cards to Yvonne. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle